This disclosure relates to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to an engine having a geared turbofan architecture that is designed to operate with a high bypass ratio and a low pressure ratio.
A gas turbine engine of an aircraft often ingests foreign objects, such as particulate matter. The particulate matter may be dirt, sand or the like. If the particulate matter is permitted to pass into the core flow of the engine, it may damage the engine compressor or other downstream engine components.